Naruto jualan salak!
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: Bagaimanakah nasib naruto saat berjualan salak?


Disclaimer : Sampe aku ngais darah juga ga cerina Naruto ga bakal jadi milik aku

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Not YAOI scene,MISS TYPO, If you don't like,don't read. ^_^

Mind To RnR !^_^!

" " Normal Thinking

' ' Mind Thinking

Sumarry :

Nasib apakah yang menimpa Naruto saat Naruto berjualan buah Salak keliling?

A/N : Cerita ini terispirasi dari temen sebangkuku di kelas. Klo aku ma dia n teman ku 2 orang lagi maka. Tidak ada kata diam di kelas. Rame ma suara ketawa. Coz kita semua punya segudang cerita Humor buat ketawa ketiwi ga . Oh ya. Btw cerita ku yang satunya mungkin bulan depan bru apdet lagi coz Rabu depan aku ULANGN kenaikan kelas. Jadi doain kau biar aku naik kelas ya. bla bla bla..

Reader's: oi Autor gila jangan banyak cing cong mana ceritanya

Author : YA ya. Oh ya di sini Kakashi agak 'ehem' mesum.

The Story Is Begin

-Naruto Jualan Salak?-

Di semuah Gang sempit terlihat seorang penjual buah-buahan menjajakan buah-buahnya.

"Salak…Salak…Salak…Manis…. Salak manis, Siapa mau beli, sekilo 5rb,5rb murah..murah.." Teriak seorang berkepala duren n kumisan

"Sekilo berapa bang?" tanya seorang ibu ibu

'Tadi perasaan gue udang teriak yang kenceng kalo sekilo 5rb, bude lo' pikir Kepala Duren tersebut

"5 rb bu"

"3 rb ya"

"Jangan atuh bu, rugi saya"

"Saya beli 4 kilo 15 rb ya"

"Okeh"

Sosok berkepala duren alis Naruto lalu membungkus 4 kilo salak ke kantong plastic dan memberikanya kepada ibu-ibu.

"Ni duitnya"

"Terima kasih bu"

Ibu-ibu itu berjalan menjauh.

"Laris manis" kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukulkan uanganya ke salaknya*kebiasaan para sini ga ada ninja-ninjaan, jadi Naruto ga pake pelindng kepala Konoha n tentunya bikin kepalanya semakin mirip duren*

Setelah merapikan daganganya Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalannya. Dan tak lama ia sampai di sebuah gerbang desa terdapat sebuah papan gede warna putin n tulisan warna item.

"Pa'an tuh?" kata Naruto

"Ah gue ga peduli" Katanya n langung masuk ke dalam.

Rupanya Naruto tidak bisa itu sodara-sodara?, ternyata perbritauan :

"PEDANGAN, PEMULUNG, DAN PENGMIS DILARANG MASUK, KALAU TETAP MASUK HUKUMAN MENANTI ANDA!"

"Salak…Salak…Salak…Manis…. Salak manis, Siapa mau beli, sekilo 5rb,5rb murah..murah.." Teriak Naruto setalah didalam desa.

Tak lama.

"Dek..dek sini" kata Seorang berpakain kaya polisi tapi warna Putih memanggil Naruto

"Apa pak, bapak mau beli salak?" tanya Naruto

"Adek gabaca pengumuman di depan?" tanya balik bapak yang memanggil Naruto alis Satpam n manaya Kakashi.

"Pengumuman yang mana?" tanya Naruto balik

"Tu yang di depan yang warnanya putih"

"Ga pak, saya tidak bisa baca" kata Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Saya bcakan 'PEDANGAN, PEMULUNG, DAN PENGMIS DILARANG MASUK, KALAU TETAP MASUK HUKUMAN MENANTI ANDA!', begitu" kata Kakashi panjang kali lebar samadengan banjir.

'Glek' Naruto menelan ludahnya

"Jangan gitu dong pak, nih saya kasih salak sekilo buat bapak, manis lho" kata Naruto Kakashi.

"Adek kira saya monyet makan salak"

"Ga gitu juga keleee?"

"Adik akan saya laporkan ke polisai karena mengaggu ketertiban dan melanggar peraturan yang ada di desa ini"

"Jangan gitu dong pak, saya kan Anak baik"

"Huatchu…"

"Kau kenapa Tobi?" tanya Deidara

"Ga pa pa"

Back to the story.

"Ga bisa Adik harus saya laporkan ke polisi" kata Kakashi sambil mengambi Hpnyadari saku celananya.

"Pak..hiks.. jangan laporkan saya ke polisi, adik saya ada 3, belum bapak saya yang lagi sakin dan ibu saya yang hanya buruh cuci,saya mohon pak hiks.." kata Naruto ingin mengis.

"Hm…"

"Ya sudah, kmu saya hukum saja"

"Makasi pak" kata Naruto sambil sujud-sujud di kakinya Kakashi.

"Hm.. berhubung kamu jualan salak, hukumanya masukkn sebiji salakmu ke-bipp-mu"kata Kakasi dengan tampang Mesumnya.

"Haaaahhhh…" Naruto kaget setengah idup

"Ga ada yang lain pak?"

"Ga ada, pilih mana, polisi atau hukuman?"

"Ya sudahlah pak" kata Naruto pasrah

"Tapi di dalam ya pak, malu di liatin orang"

"Ya"

Naruto lalu masuk ke pos satpam.

"Sumpaj pak ga ada yang lain?" tanya Naruto lagi

Kakashi lalu megambil HPnya

"Ya..ya."

"Hiks..hiks.."

Naruto lalu melakukan hukumanya sambil menagis.

"Ehmmm…."

Naruto megerang kesakitan ketika salaknya di masukkan ke -bipp-nya.

"Sakit pak, hukumanya yang lain saja ya" pinta Naruto sambil mengais sesenggukan.

"Ga bisa, lanjutkan saja sampai masuk total"

Naruto lalu tetap berusaha.

Sementara Naruto sibuk memasukkan salaknya ke -bipp-nya, Kakashi malah dengan teganya merekam apa yagn di lakukan Naruto dengan hpnya, dan kemudian di upload ke internet dengan judul "Ratapan Penjual Salak".

'Khu..khu video yang bagus' pikir Kakashi.

Tak lama.

"Sudah pak, sebiji udah masuk ke -bipp- saya"

"Oke oke saya juga sudah liat. Sekarang Keluarkan dan rapikan pakaianmu, km segera keluar dari desa ini" perintah Kakashi.

"Tangkyuu pak" balas Naruto

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan salak dari -bipp- nya dan merapikan pkainnya.

"Sakit pak"

"Itulah hukuman buat kamu karena melanggar pelanggaran"

"Oh ya ni saya kasih salak buat bapak" kata Naruto sambil mendekai keranjang salaknya

Naruto lalu mengambil beberapa biji salak dan meletakkanya di meja dekat situ.

"Terima kasih ya dek, luamyan" kata Kakashi

"Saya pergi dulu pak"

"Ya"

Naruto pergi menjauh, tentunya dengan sedikit pasti sakit tuh. Setelah tiba di gerbang ia melihat kea rah pos melihat Kakashi menyalakan TV, dan tak lama ia melihat Kakashi mengambil sebiji lama ia melihat Kakashi muntah-muntah, apakah yang terjadi?, rupanya Naruto mencampur salh yang di berinya dengan salak yagn di masukkanya ke-bipp-nya.

"Ha..ha…emang enak" Naruto menertawakan Kakashi.

Naruto lalu pergi. Ketika ia baru berbalik badan dan hendak berjalan seseorang menyapanya.

"Oi Naruto, dah laku berapa?" tanya seseorang berambut merah dan ada tatao kanji Ai di dahinya

"Baru 2 kilo gar, kmu dah laku berapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Baru 5 biji" kata orang berrambut merah alias Gaara.*di sini Gaara jualan Nanas*

'Ya udah aku jualan dulu ya" kata Gaara samba masuk ke desa tempat Naruto di hukum tadi.

"Gar janga ke sana" kata Naruto

Tapi terlambat naruto melihat Gaara sudah di panggil Oleh Kakashi.

'Glek'

'Aku kan jualan Salak, hukumanya masukin salak ke-bipp-ku'

'Klo Gaara kan Jualan Nanas…'

'Aartinya masukin Nanas ke-bipp-nya'

"Arghttt…" teriak Naruto berlari ngibrit menjauh.

-The End- 

A/N: Cerita gaje baru terbit, Arght…., sumpah waktu aku di certain ma temenku aku ngakak ga jelas di kelas, mpe temen temen temen sekelas nyorakin kita aku suka cverintanya yak u buat ja versi Narutonya,dan maaf sekali lagi bahasnay agak sedikit vulgar coz aku ga tau kata-kata selain nerjainya cm 1 setengah jam donag jadimaaf klo ada yagsa salah dimata para ya, flame ga pa pa asal jangan panas-panas biar ceritaku ga kebakar.


End file.
